Ryan Laserbeam
Ryan Laserbeam is another one of True's best friends. Ryan and True became friends when Ryan put gum in True's hair and True reacted by telling him that every time he blinked, a bird died. He didn't blink for 40 minutes and then passed out. Despite not working at Mad Style, he is often found in True's office. He also mentions he has keys to most of the offices. Ryan seems to have a crush on Amanda. His secret was that he broke Mr. Madigan's horse statue. If he has his eyes closed for more than five seconds, he falls asleep. He has somewhat of an obsession with video games, but has also been beaten by True's dog Hercules.He thinks that most people he meet are a spy, although one time he was right in True Intrigue As you see, Ryan is very Clumsy in different ways. He owns a few websites, such as Ryanstonsils.com and Ryanthestickguy.com. Characteristics and Traits Ryan Laserbeam (Matt Shively) is another one of True's best friends, or as he says it, True's BBSK (best bud since kindegarden). Ryan and True became friends when Ryan put gum in True's hair and True got revenge by telling him that every time he blinked, a bird died. He held his eyes open for 40 minutes and then passed out. Despite not actually working at MadStyle, he is often found in True's office. He gets a job to work as their website editor (a person who makes their web pages and updates it every few days). He also mentions he has keys to most of the offices. His secret was that he broke Max's horse statue(Amanda and Oscar also). If he has his eyes closed for more than five seconds, he falls asleep. He has somewhat of an obsession with video games, but has also been beaten by True's dog Hercules. Ryan is known to have a strong obsession for carrots. His catch phrase is "Oh, come on!!" or "That's Ridonculous!!". Ryan seems to be a highly skilled gymnast (such as in the episode "My Boss Ate My Homework" where Ryan becomes a cheerleader). A running joke is that he watches horror movies he hates more than one time and thinks everyone's a spy. He is in love with Kelsey and also gets hurt and does some clumsy things in every episode. He is also a cheerleader, and Kelsey is not happy about it. As mentioned in True Matchmaker, he is afraid of macrame ducks. Born May 31, 1993 (17) Education P.S.121-1/2(10th Grade) Love Interests Ryan obviously loves Lulu but hesitates to tell. Amanda Ryan has a crush on Amanda, as mentioned in Telling Amanda, when Ryan tried to snort like Amanda and when Lulu said Amanda had a boyfriend, he said that he was Amanda's boyfriend. Lulu Ryan appears in Lulu's dream in the episode True Luck. She then tells Mikey J, who challanges Ryan to a boxing match. Kelsey Ryan is in love with Kelsey, but Kelsey doesn't love Ryan, and is mad at him for being a cheerleader. He tends to call her different foods like gumdrop and dumpling. Quotes *"I'm sorry what?" *"I am the vice president!" *"Sure. I was gonna play video games all day but making clothes sounds fun." *"Oh, COME ON!" *"That is ridonkulous!!! *"The JMC yall!" *" I HAVE GOT TO GET SOME GUY FRIENDS!" Category:people Category:People who broke Mr. Madigan's horse statue